


There’s a Difference Between Instincts and Reflexes

by GordandV



Series: There's a Difference [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: JJ brushes off the comment with a smile, “but it’s JJ Style!” on his lips, but Yuri turns his back to him in favor of greeting Otabek as he gets off the ice.





	There’s a Difference Between Instincts and Reflexes

**There’s a Difference Between Instincts and Reflexes**

_JJ brushes off the comment with a smile, “but it’s JJ Style!” on his lips, but Yuri turns his back to him in favor of greeting Otabek as he gets off the ice._

 

 “It’s not _fair_.” JJ shakes his head. “I want to win, but not like this!”

Kazakhstan’s flag drops down to the appropriate slot when Otabek’s score is displayed.

Yuri is quick to point out that JJ hasn’t even skated yet. “And who says you’re going to win? I’m the Grand Prix champion! You choked last time!”

JJ brushes off the comment with a smile, “but it’s JJ Style!” on his lips, but Yuri turns his back to him in favor of greeting Otabek as he gets off the ice.

“Your score is bullshit,” Yuri notes with a nasty look at the judges. “They’ve been screwing everyone over lately. Your program was amazing.”

Otabek cracks the smallest of smiles. Yuri cracks his knuckles.

“If I hadn’t already skated, I’d go throw a Bonaly for you,” Yuri says hotly while JJ hovers and listens. “I can do that for you tomorrow!”

Otabek shakes his head. “There’s no need. But thank you.” He glances at the scoreboard. Otabek isn’t exactly expressive, but there’s a slight turn to his mouth that suggests some type of disappointment. Or irritation.

Yuri glares over his shoulder in JJ’s direction and steps closer to Otabek. “What are you looking at?”

JJ opens his mouth and then closes it. Despite his numerous fans, devoted parents, and amazing fiancée, JJ knows he isn’t exactly popular with the other skaters. Part of that stems from jealously (he is _the_ Jean-Jacques Leroy after all), but JJ isn’t sure about the other part: he’s tried to be friendly with other skaters, but it never seems to take. Maybe actions would speak louder than words?

“Your Bonanly was impressive,” JJ says as he strips his warmup jacket off and then heads for a number of gold trophies lined up along a low wall meant to act as props for the arena (they’re cheap plastic, lightweight, but well-balanced, so very American), “But you’re not the only one who has an impressive talent.” JJ pulls the fake trophies off the wall and hands them to his parents who are smiling and laughing. “It’s JJ Style!”

The arena erupts when JJ takes to the ice. JJ has two trophies under one arm and a third in hand. He waits his music to begin, and he starts perfectly on cue. Yuri begins to laugh until he’s doubled over and wheezing, tears streaming from his eyes.

“He would know how to juggle!” Yuri manages to choke out. “He’s such a clown!”

But JJ is juggling the three medals _and_ skating. He passes close to the wall, and his father throws two medals: JJ quickly integrates the medals into his routine, tosses them all into the air, lands a quad of all things, and then keeps juggling without dropping a single object. The standing ovation is nearly overwhelming, but JJ brings the roof down when his mother tosses two more medals, one at a time, and JJ doesn’t even bat an eye. He’s still smirking and smug, offering attractive step sequences, and even landing jumps all while juggling.

The music begins to fade, and JJ’s skate suddenly catches the ice. He trips, falls forward, and manages to catch himself before he hits the ice, but the plastic medals aren’t so lucky. They go flying across the rink, rain down on the judges who duck for cover, and JJ stops, shifts his hands, and offers a breathless, “it’s JJ Style!” in time to the music ending.

Yuri is still laughing his head off, but he’s clapping as JJ heads for the Kiss and Cry. “I can’t believe you got the king to juggle! King of the Carnival more like it! Go, JJ!”

Otabek nods in JJ’s direction as JJ leaves the Kiss and Cry, new record low score in place. JJ just offers a little head tilt and smile in response. Otabek offers his own “JJ Style” hand gesture, and JJ beams.

“You know what this means?” Yuri asks eagerly. “You have to throw your program tomorrow and upstage JJ!”

“I do?’ Otabek asks.

Yuri nods firmly. “Just watch: JJ is going to get a shit score tomorrow, and then you’ll bust out some secret talent!”

**Author's Note:**

> JJ skates and juggles to Mike Posner’s “Cooler Than Me.” V wants to apologize, but it’s JJ (Style!).
> 
> JJ juggling was the first talent V thought of, although it was mostly so Yuri could call JJ a clown.


End file.
